


Nighttime Comforts

by ImmortalCoelacanth



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: A trench coat is stolen, Comfort, Fluff, Found Family Dynamic, Gen, Michiru has a mild crisis, but Shirou helps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalCoelacanth/pseuds/ImmortalCoelacanth
Summary: For as ready as Michiru was to move to Anima City and find a way to fix herself, she was in no way prepared to deal with how isolated she felt in this new place, especially at night.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 232
Collections: BNA Comfort





	Nighttime Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> *points at Shirou and Michiru*  
> You see this? You see this found family dynamic? I crave fluff for it.
> 
> In other words, I’ve found another fandom I’ve fallen into! Also I apologize in advance if Shirou or Michiru’s characters aren’t 100% accurate. I did my best and rewatched some episodes but I’m not sure I fully got their dynamic down.

Even with the faint ambiance of Anima City drifting in through the somewhat open window, Michiru was keenly aware of how oppressively silent the night felt. She was currently sprawled out on her back, eyes focused on the ceiling as she desperately tried to fall asleep. For as exhausting as her days had been, this was not the first time that Michiru had experienced this kind of insomnia. 

The worries that filled her mind, both about her condition and what continuing to stay in this city would look like. Who knew what struggles she might face due to how she looked? 

Michiru sighed and curled up, pressing her face against her pillow as she continued to think. She knew she was lucky to have a place to stay, to have met Gem and Melissa, and even Shirou despite how apathetic and detached the wolf beastman tended to be. They had helped her, been nice to her, but…

She tightly gripped the pillow, squeezing her eyes shut as she did her best to breathe through the wave of despair. This was not something new, this feeling of loneliness and isolation. It was what she had felt after changing into…  _ this. _

Into a beastman. 

What  _ was _ new was that she had achieved her goals, in a way. She had managed to reach Anima City and would, hopefully, uncover a way to fix what had been done to her. All things considered she should have been  _ happy _ with this development, but for some reason she was just as sad as before. 

If not more so because… 

She was  _ alone. _ She was alone and had to depend on beastman that she barely knew and anything could happen to her and-

Michiru hiccupped softly. 

She missed her parents. She missed being able to go to school, she missed her sports, and-

_ She missed Nazuna.  _

It was stupid, so,  _ so stupid  _ to be this upset, especially after everything she had been through. She had  _ already _ been sad about her transformation, she had  _ already _ said her goodbyes to her parents, even if she had only left a letter. She had put all of that behind her and moved forward so she could fix her life!

She hated how weak feeling sad made her feel, hated how lonely she felt in this strange place. When the sun was up and the lights were bright, it was easy to forget the feelings that lurked in the back of her mind and throw herself into the activities of the day, working with Shirou and exploring some of the city, but when she was alone… 

Well, currently it felt like she was always alone in a way. 

No one understood what she had been going through, the struggle of trying to figure out where she fit in,  _ how _ to fit in. Dealing with the beastman around her was challenging, and she felt so far from her previously human state. 

Michiru was stuck somewhere in between. 

Despite having a plan, she still felt lost and honestly had no clue what to do. To accept being like…  _ this, _ or to fight even if her recovery seemed hopeless. 

These dark thoughts always snuck up on her in the middle of the night, either invading her sleeping mind and causing her to dream of horrible things or forcing her to stay awake as she contemplated  _ everything. _

She knew it was not healthy to stay awake like this or to allow these thoughts to consume her. She had been able to push them aside in the past, and yet… 

It felt like such a struggle when she was like this, like it was an impossible task to try and ignore the worry and anxiety that clouded her mind. 

Even her strongest trait, her determined nature, could be swayed by these moments of despair and hopelessness. 

She slowly exhaled, doing her best to let go of her pillow. After staying like this and just breathing, doing her best to calm herself down, she rolled over and continued looking back up at the ceiling. 

A tear slowly rolled down her face, and she did not bother to wipe it off. 

She lifted a hand into the air, staring at the limb and letting out a bitter chuckle. To be fair, she was a freak among beastman from the look of it. The weird stretching her arms had done was…  _ unnatural. _

_ She _ was unnatural. 

She did not know what to do. 

Her face twitched, a grimace taking over it as her arm dropped and she sat up. Hands gripping the mattress, she held this position for a couple seconds before slowly pushing herself upright, standing on shaky legs, and stumbling towards the window. When she was close enough, she shoved it so it was fully open, letting in the nighttime air. 

Michiru sighed as she leaned against the windowsill. While the cool wind did help her calm down, gave her something to focus on, it only reminded her of the tears that were still somewhat staining her face. 

She sniffled again and did her best to wipe them off, so caught up in her sorrows that she did not notice that she now had company. It was only when her hands lowered, face drier, that she realized who had joined her. 

“Michiru.”

“Shirou!” She squawked in surprise, practically sounding like a bird as her head snapped to the side, eyes fixating on the man who was standing on the rooftop not too far away. 

Who had apparently  _ been _ standing on the rooftop for who knows how long. 

The beastman was silent as he continued looking the tanuki over, as though he was searching for  _ something. _ As the silence dragged on, Michiru was quick to voice her questions. 

“What’re you still doing up? Why’re you on the roof? Did something happen? Is there-” 

While the rapid-fire questions might have been somewhat annoying to Shirou under normal circumstances, he was far more focused on something else at the moment. The thing that had woken him up from his fitful rest. 

The salty smell of tears. 

He waited for Michiru to finish her rambling; eyes narrowed in a contemplative manner. As she finally fell silent, voice growing quieter and, strangely, losing the confidence that it typically radiated, Shirou spoke up. 

“Why were you crying earlier?”

_ Wrong move. _

Michiru was immediately on the defensive as she gawked at him, completely taken aback by his question, before slamming her hands down on the windowsill and glaring at the beastman. 

“Hey! Who asks a question like that?! You don’t just- _ ask _ someone something like that! Or assume that kinda stuff! It’s rude, and-”

Shirou just continued to stare impassively, waiting for the tanuki to finish what in his mind was nothing more than a tantrum. He hated to admit it, but he was starting to get used to these outrageous shouting fits. 

“Besides,” Michiru continued, crossing her arms and looking off to the side in annoyance. “What makes you think I was crying, huh?! What gave you that idea?!” 

He squinted.  _ Had she forgotten already…? _

Fortunately, his clearly judgemental silence was enough to remind her of one key detail she had forgotten about him in her panic. 

_ His sense of smell. _

It was at that moment that she knew the game was over in a sense. He knew she was sad, could probably still tell based on the tears that had been staining the fur on her face, and it made her feel…  _ ashamed. _

She knew why she was sad, but at the same time she felt confused about it. Confused, and uncertain if she even had a right to be sad. It all felt so stupidly childish compared to all the things that had happened, how she had somewhat accepted her state of being a beastman. 

… But at the same time, it was her  _ identity. _ The thing that made her,  _ her. _ And her place in the world that had been thrown into turmoil. 

She was stronger than this,  _ better _ than this, and yet… 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Michiru finally mumbled, not wanting to get into the mess that was her emotions. Her head dropped as she turned her attention towards the ground in order to avoid, what she assumed to be, his judgemental gaze. “It’s not important.”

Shirou could easily see that was a lie, and she knew he was smart enough to realize such a thing. 

_ Please, don’t let him ask- _

“Alright.”

She blinked in surprise and looked up at the beastman. “Wha- _ really? _ You’re not gonna…”

“No.” He shook his head. He did not see any point in continuing the topic, knowing it would only upset her further. At this point he had only one goal in mind. 

Get her to rest so he did not have to deal with a sleep deprived Michiru in the morning. 

Now it was time to work towards that goal. 

Without warning, he crouched down and started to make his way through the window. Michiru quickly backed up, confused as to what he was doing, and she watched as he jumped down and landed beside her.

Her confusion continued to grow as she watched Shirou walk over to her bed, briefly looking it over before eventually taking a seat on it. He shuffled back so he could lean against the wall and then gestured for her to join him. 

_ Um, what? _

Uncertain as to what exactly he wanted, or what he was planning, she hesitantly made her way over to him. She repeated the process of sitting down and shuffling back so she was beside him. 

It was kind of weird how quiet there were both being at this point. Well, Michiru’s silence was strange, but she honestly did not know what to say at the moment, and she was still confused as to what Shirou was doing-

She was snapped out of her thoughts when an arm landed on her shoulder, gently tugging her towards the beastman. Her eyes widened as she leaned against Shirou, stunned by this development. She remained tense and uncertain for a moment until the warmth of the body next to her began to spread to her. 

Kind of like a heater. 

Michiru let out a soft sigh as she slowly relaxed. Shirou was… surprisingly comfortable, soft even. Of course, there was a part of her that quietly pointed out how embarrassing this was, her essentially cuddling him, but the voice was quickly silenced. 

Shirou had promised to protect her, help her get situated in Anima City, and this was just another way of doing that. 

And it was something she could potentially use to embarrass him in the future… 

As if sensing her mischievous train of thought, the beastman reached out and gently flicked the side of her head. She yelped and quickly covered the spot before looking up at him. “Hey! What was that for?!”

“Stop thinking so much and get some rest. You’re going to need it.” He passively replied. “We’ve got work to do tomorrow.”

That’s right, work. Investigations into what had happened to her and the anti-beastman that were causing chaos throughout the city. 

Something she could focus on, ground herself with. 

Michiru shook her head in an attempt to disperse any lingering thoughts and leaned against Shirou, one of her hands unconsciously reaching up and holding onto his trench coat. She let out a yawn as she felt her eyes slowly begin to shut. 

“Thank you…” 

Though the words were slurred due to tanuki’s exhaustion, Shirou heard them loud and clear. He was still somewhat facing away from her, looking out of the window, but he did reach over and gently ruffled her hair. 

Michiru let out an annoyed noise and pressed her head against his side, causing an unseen smile to appear on Shirou’s face before quickly vanishing. Slowly, her breathing evened out and the lingering tension in her form vanished. 

It was at this moment that the beastman sighed in relief, quietly happy to see that his efforts had not been in vain. Now all he had to do was figure out how to escape her clutches… 

Hours later, as the sun rose and Gem began to crow, Michiru woke up. She immediately noticed that Shirou had left at some point, leaving her all alone. Alone, except for the trench coat that had been placed over her while she slept. 

_ Shirou... _

She sat up and, after a moment of hesitation, she gently picked up the article of clothing and looked it over. 

It still felt warm.

A smile crossed her face as she flopped back over onto her side, flicking the trench coat out so it was resting overtop of her once more. As she pressed the side of her face back into her pillow, eyes slowly shutting as she settled down once again, the warmth radiated by Shirou’s trench coat soothing her. 

Helping her feel less alone. 

**Omake:**

Shirou grumbled and muttered to himself as he struggled to break free of Michiru’s clutches. She just…  _ refused _ to let go of his trench coat no matter what he did. Granted, he had done much and had only tried to gently pry her hands off the item, not wanting to risk accidentally hurting her.

It was annoying to deal with, but it was also… sad to see her clinging to him like this in her sleep. He knew she had been struggling to figure things out about herself, and he knew for a fact he would never truly be able to comprehend the strife she was going through, but at the same time he  _ did _ know that level of anxiety and fear.

The fear of being changed, being treated as an outsider…

A sleepy noise from Michiru broke him out of his thoughts, and he looked down just in time to see her hug one of his arms as she pressed her face into his shoulder.

How could such a sleeping position be comfortable, he wondered to himself as he got to work on his next plan of escape. It seemed like sacrifices needed to be made, and in this case that sacrifice would have to be his trench coat. He could part with it for now.

After some calculated squirming and shifting, he was able to loosen her grip on his arm enough to slide it free, allowing her to hug the empty sleeve in her clutches. From there, Shirou slowly scooted away from the sleeping tanuki.

Freedom had been achieved, but he was not done just yet.

He got off the bed and stood up before leaning forward and carefully moved Michiru around, pausing occasionally so he did not accidentally wake her up. When he was finished with this task, she was lying down on her back, the trench coat covering her.

That would do.

Now certain that Michiru would be fine for the rest of the night, Shirou nodded to himself and left. 

**Author's Note:**

> The found family dynamic is my jam if you couldn’t tell and I intend to write as much as I can before my muse dies while balancing all of my other active WIPs as best I can. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed reading!
> 
> \- ImmortalCoelacanth


End file.
